There is interest in reducing consumption of gasoline in vehicles powered by internal combustion engines. To achieve this goal, some vehicle engine systems are adapted to recognize and distinguish between gasoline or a mixture of gasoline and ethanol being pumped from the vehicle fuel tank for injection into the cylinders of the engine. Air is also inducted into the cylinders and the fuel must be injected in an amount for combustion to power the engine and to achieve a suitable exhaust composition for treatment and discharge to the air.
There is also interest in supplementing gasoline with hydrogen but it is difficult to safely store hydrogen gas on-board a vehicle. There remains a need for identifying storable fuels or fuel precursors for conserving gasoline in current passenger and commercial vehicles or in other power plants utilizing hydrogen or a carbon-containing fuel.